1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an actuating drive which is in working connection with a power takeoff by way of a wrap spring arrangement with a plurality of turns between two ends which serves as a load torque interlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technical article which deals with wrap springs as mechanical servo elements was published in the technical journal Antriebstechnik, Vol. 34, No. 11, 1995, beginning on page 67. Special designs of wrap spring arrangements are discussed in Section 2.3 of this article. These special designs can be used to produce a load torque interlock.
Although the basic function and design of wrap spring arrangements are described in this article, there is no concrete description in which a special design acting as a load torque interlock is discussed by way of example.